


Home

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Food, Frustration, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: “Have you been lazing about all day?” he said, his tone of voice colder than it would’ve been normally. The noise startled Harry, he stood up quickly, squinting at the blond. “Draco,” he said, his throat raspy. “Hey.” he yawned, running a hand through his hair.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Because not all relationships are domestic bliss 24/7. <3

After a particularly stressful day at St. Mungo’s, Draco walked through the front door of his and Harry’s apartment, slamming the door behind him. Kicking his shoes off at the door, he let out a grunt of frustration as he pulled his robes off and slung them over the coat peg. 

Stomping through to the living room, his eyes rested on the half sleeping form of his boyfriend. Usually, the sight would warm Draco’s heart, he’d walk over to the other man and crawl onto the sofa with him, but Draco was frustrated and annoyed. 

“Have you been lazing about all day?” he said, his tone of voice colder than it would’ve been normally. The noise startled Harry, he stood up quickly, squinting at the blond. “Draco,” he said, his throat raspy. “Hey.” he yawned, running a hand through his hair.

Draco scowled at him, shaking his head. “You could’ve tidied up.” he snapped, walking towards the kitchen. Harry stood sheepishly, unsure of what the bloody hell he’d done.

Upon entering the kitchen, Draco immediately felt like the worst person in the world. Harry had cooked his favourite, Shepherds Pie. The plate sat on the table, a glass of red wine accompanying it, under a warming charm.

Tears welled up in his eyes, he spun around as he heard the other man’s footsteps behind him, immediately he walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

Harry let out a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. Nestling his head into the blond’s neck, Harry took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “It’s fine, love,” he whispered. “I think you’ll find I’m much worse when I’ve had a shit day.” 

Draco could feel the smile on his boyfriend’s face against his skin, there really was no place like home.


End file.
